List of Special Pages, Notes, and Annotations
The Girl Genius website has a few types of "special pages" among or added to the web pages that make it up; that is, things that are not images of the pages of the comic themselves. These include short stories, paper dolls, real or imaginary book covers, uncolored versions of pages, storyboards, etc. There are also notes on many pages, both related and unrelated to the pages of the comic they are included on. Some notes are intended as annotations for a specific page or pages of the comic. Some of these special pages are amusing, some are informative, and a few, at least, are of scholarly interest. This list is intended to aid the Girl Genius fan or researcher in finding the particular special page they are interested in. The pages are listed in the tables below (one for each volume that has special pages) and have have been categories with "tags" that have been listed before the tables. Tags * Above: A note in the text of the web page above the comic. * Alt: Alternative version of the comic page, such as black and white pencil drawing or storyboards sketches. * Art: Art in place of of the comic page (such as paper dolls), or added to it, or on an additional page published when a normal comic update isn't scheduled (such as cover art for the novels). * Award: A note about one of the Foglios' awards or a picture of one * Below: A note in the text of the web page below the comic. * Bottom: A note embedded at the bottom of the comic page image. * Comic: A note about the comic. * DPS1: Double-page spread single - a single page of a double-page spread, presented on an update page. * DPS2: Double-page spread double - both pages or part of both pages of a double-page spread, presented on an update page. * Error: A note about an error in the comic page or the corresponding printed page. * Extra: A posted on a day other than on a regular comic update day (does not include mis-dated comic updates). * Filler: A page posted on a regular comic update day that contains something other than a new page of the comic. * Guest: Art or writing by someone other than Phil or Kaja. * Health: A note mentioning a health-related issue of the Foglios (or other Studio Foglio member). * Joke: A piece of filler or additional art intended primarily as a joke. * Link: There are one or more links on this this page beyond the standard links present on all of the comic pages. * Panel: A modified or alternative version of a single panel. * Personal: A personal note about the Foglios or other members of Studio Foglio * Photo: A photograph is included on the comic web page. * Sched: A note about the convention, promotional appearance, vacation, or other schedule of the Foglios (or other Studio Foglio member). * Short: Short stories, such as "Revenge of the Weasel Queen." * Top: A note embedded at the top of the comic page image. * Video: An embedded video Girl Genius Volume 1: Agatha Heterodyne and the Beetleburg Clank Girl Genius Volume 2: Agatha Heterodyne and the Airship City There are no special pages in volume 2. Girl Genius Volume 3: Agatha Heterodyne and the Monster Engine There are no special pages in volume 3. Girl Genius Volume 4: Agatha Heterodyne and the Circus of Dreams Girl Genius Volume 5: Agatha Heterodyne and the Clockwork Princess Girl Genius Volume 6: Agatha Heterodyne and the Golden Trilobite Girl Genius Volume 7: Agatha Heterodyne and the Voice of the Castle Girl Genius Volume 8: Agatha Heterodyne and the Chapel of Bones Girl Genius Volume 9: Agatha Heterodyne and the Heirs of the Storm Girl Genius Volume 10: Agatha Heterodyne and the Guardian Muse Girl Genius Volume 11: Agatha Heterodyne and the Hammerless Bell Girl Genius Volume 12: Agatha Heterodyne and the Siege of Mechanicsburg Girl Genius Volume 13: Agatha Heterodyne and the Sleeping City Girl Genius Act 2 Volume 1 See Also * ''Girl Genius'' Paper Dolls * Double-page spreads in Girl Genius * Chronology Overview special pages, notes, and Category:Comic Technical